PAW Patrol / Pups to the Rescue
This is based to the underated sequel to "The Brave Little Toaster": "The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue". Summary (full, complete summary coming soon) In the Magical World, after the wild fire inccident, a special hospital was built in the Tech Area. When a character catches a disease that's highly contagious, gets a serious injury, or has newborns that have endangered lives, and it can't be cured, they are taken here. However, recently, a mysterious computer virus has been messing with several of the technologies of the Tech Area. This is affecting the recovering rate negatively. For extra help, Maria had already asked the pups to help, and Zo got Team Umizoomi to help too. However, they (not Maria and Zo) discover that someone, who is an undercover agent, is planning to ship-off the most sick and injured of the patients, who are all friends of theirs! It was because of the virus and Penelope's super skills at typing. Luckily, even though it doesn't help with her recovery, Maragold discovers that in th basement is a special computer system, Smart-Top, who could save them. However, he has his own sickness, the computer virus; it happened to him because he was alone in an area for a long time, and he isn't programmed to be alone. Tails looks inside the system and sees that if he can reprogam the system to more modern technology, it just might be able to save Smart-Top. However, when it is complete, it turns out, Smart-Top also needs a H-Battery (A rare heart shaped device that will protect his system from any and all hacks and viruses), and they'll never get a H-Battery in time since their weak friends are all about to be shipped out. It turns out, Bot was programmed with his own H-Battery and sacrifices it to save Smart-Top. However, the H-Battery serves as his life, and he becomes de-activated. Tails inserts the H-Battery, which instantly cures Smart-Top. Even though they are sad for Bot's sacrifice, they know that he did to help. He did his part and now it's time for them to do theirs. Smart-Top quickly comes up with a flawless plans and gives the group the instructions. Will their plans go flawlessly? (Rest is coming soon) Characters (Look for parentheses, which show who are the hospital patients, and the * for the ones who are in trouble in this adventure) (Full list coming soon) PAW Patrol *PAW Patrol **Penelope **Marshall **Rocky **Lilac **Chase **Skye **Zuma **Rubble *Shelia (She has newborn puppies, but they are still blind and should've opened their eyes sooner)* Team Umizoomi *Milli *Geo *Bot *Umicar Littlest Pet Shop *Zoe Trente (No-sniff-itis: purple nose and lost of smell)* *Sunil Neva (All 4 legs are broken)* Pokemon *Majesty (Serious bad leg injury after a bad "two-legged" encounter)* *Rosie (Weak paws)* *Maragold (bad cold; very contageous around Electric Pokemon) *Maria *Zo *Giselle Sonic *Sonic *Tails *Cream (pneumonia)* *Cheese Mia and Me *Onchao (Unicornia: a disease that's highly contageous among Centopian Unicorns) (Sneezing and unable to use magic in the horn) * Other *Smart-Top (bad computer virus) Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Category:Summaries